No Official Memo Yet
by Gabfic
Summary: Prof. Xavier welcomes a nervous parent to his school. 11


Disclaimer: Not mine

Title: No Official Memo Yet

Author: Gables

Email: 

Rated: G

Archive: Ask first please

Summary: The professor talks to a parent, who's enrolling his son in the school.

Author's notes: I've had this on my computer for a long time, just found it again. This idea came from a conversation of "just what do you call Jean's powers" This isn't a serious fic, just a step in that direction. Gables 10:25pm 12/9/01

The light in Professor Xavier's office was brighter than it should have been. When I walked into the school it was cloudy and ready to rain within the hour. But not in this room. I keep on staring at this spot of light on the wall. The only thing in this room it could be from is a crystal paperweight on the Professor's desk. It probably does a nice show of light in the summer when the sun hits it, but this spot of light is unnatural.

I blame my son. As soon as he left the room with Dr. Grey, the bright patch of green wallpaper faded until it was washed over and dull as the rest of the room. As the room should be on an overcast day.

"So tell me about your son, Mr. Driscoll." The professor sips his tea looking at me patiently. I think he knows how much I hate being here.

"What's there to say? He's a mutie, and I brought him here for you to take care of him." I slightly wince at my own words. I don't mean them to be so harsh, but I tell the truth. "He can't even pass as a real kid unless he's standing outside on a sunny day! Otherwise he just lights up the room by just standing there!"

"He's young, and his mutation has just manifested. It's possible that he'll learn to control it with time."

I massage my forehead. This mutation thing was a complete surprise when my son started, glowing (?) 2 weeks ago. I have barely slept trying to figure out what to do with him. I knew that he couldn't stay with us. I knew that he needed to be in a place that accepted him, and unfortunately, it would not happen in our neighborhood. But this place is even weirder than I had thought it could be.

"Mr. Driscoll, you did the right thing by bring your son here. There are many people – students and faculty – to help Lugh. Do you have any questions? You're understanding of your son's emotional and physical state will positively affect his growth."

Seeing the Professor sip his tea again reminds me of the coffee that has been in my hands since the doctor floated(?) it over to me and then sent(?) two cubes of sugar and a spoon afterwards, without me asking. I'm sure I had a shocked look on my face, but it probably was a common event because the Professor just watched me with an amused smile.

"My question is, what is happening to my son? I don't understand how he gives off light but I can still look at him. It's like he's a light bulb that doesn't need a lampshade."

I think he is amused by that remark. He sets down his tea and looks directly at me, leaning forward a bit. "Without further study, I cannot tell you how your son manifests white light without seeming to be the direct source object. However, once I know, I'll explain it to the best of my abilities."

That doesn't help me much. "Is that what he's doing? 'Manifesting white light'? That's what I tell my wife when she cries over her lost son?"

I shouldn't have said that because he furrows his brow slightly, and I lose the positive point I had with my lampshade comment. "Mr. Driscoll, have you discussed Lugh's powers with him? Have you named it?"

"Named it?" I almost shout the words. "How on earth can I do that? How can you name any of what goes on around here? You've got girls walking though walls and a doctor who can move things without touching them!"

"Mr. Driscoll," He starts, and I know that I'm going to get a 'patience young one' lecture, even though I'm not that much younger than he appears to be. "People only fear what they don't understand, and you cannot understand something if you can't talk about it. You must be open to changes in the language to welcome the changes in our evolution.

"Yes, we have students who do some fantastic things and we have all worked hard to understand them. Usually it starts by the students naming their own powers. Kitty, for example, has applied an existing science term, 'phase change' to her mutation. Thus she 'phases' and not 'walks' through walls. The term is close enough to what actually happens to her body. Other students use onomatopoeia to name their powers. I have a student who has 'pafs' and another one that can 'bamf'."

"What about your doctor," I interrupt, "What do you call her parlor trick?"

The professor chuckles slightly. "If you asked her, she would say that she can move objects with her mind. But I admit that it's hard to use her description in a sentence when asking for the salt. Nothing has ever been decided. It mostly depends on the speaker and the situation. I've heard 'hover,' 'float,' 'send,' 'fly,' 'levitate' and even 'hand.' I've heard 'telek' used as an abbreviated form of the word 'telekinetic.' But she hasn't written an official memo if that's what you are looking for."

I think that I'm not the only one who is surprised by this man's slight humor. It's very subtle and dry. I smile weakly.

"However," he says, getting serious again, "The route that you and Lugh might want to take is the most popular: to look up historical references. Every group of people has lore about the sun and the power of light. You are welcome to stay here for a few days to help your son adjust to his new school and to spend some time doing research in the library. I have religious texts from across the world, as well as books on mythology."

The only biblical reference that I can think of is that Lucifer means 'bringer of light.' That fits my son, technically. I think the professor frowns at me for a second, though I don't know why.

"I might suggest that you look in Celtic mythology first, since it is in your ancestry. Find anything that will help Lugh understand that he is not a 'freak' or 'the devil,' Mr. Driscoll. He needs your support to continue to have the self confidence that he had before his manifestation."

"I don't know how reading about Celtic gods will help me understand my son's ability to reduce my electricity bill."

"But you'll try right, Mr. Driscoll?"

I look back down at the mug in my hands and finally take a sip. It is lukewarm, but I chug it all right there. "Yeah, I'll try."

"It's a starting point. Welcome to Xavier's Institute of higher learning."


End file.
